The present invention relates to a support for jars. Individual jars, particularly ones containing a single portion of a food, are of great convenience in use and afford a high degree of hygiene protection for the product. This has led to considerable expansion in the use of such jars. However, they have the drawback that it is necessary to handle a large number of jars in order to transport a given quantity of product, which would not be the case if a single container of larger size were used. This results in inconvenience for the user, particularly for transportation of the product from the place of purchase to the place of consumption.
It is therefore convenient to use devices which make it possible to handle several jars effectively in a single package. These devices, however, should not be of great weight nor of a complexity which would unfavorably affect the total cost of the product. The devices must also provide perfect visibility of the jars which they contain, since this is important from the standpoint of the sale thereof on racks and display counters.